


Trust Fall

by Endlessshipgenie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (yes), Fluff, Multi, Rover 2.0, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, trust exercise, trust fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessshipgenie/pseuds/Endlessshipgenie
Summary: Before breakfast, Allura insists the team complete a simple Bonding exercise





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoy this story, and if you see any mistakes please kindly point them out to me so I can correct them!

“Good morning Paladins!” Came the cheery but stern voice of Allura from the communication system. Pidge groaned and tried to filter out the Princess’s voice, but quit trying when it became evident she wasn’t going to be able to go back to sleep. She realized she had clearly fallen asleep spontaneously, thought this time thankfully on her bed, since her laptop was open, and her notes were scattered everywhere. She closed the laptop and tried to organize her notes, but was startled when the Altean girls’ voice was heard once more around the castle. 

“Head to the dining hall for a ‘before breakfast bonding exercise’!” She said. Before breakfast?! What was Allura playing at?! She should know how dangerous they would be without food in them. Regardless of her sour morning attitude, Pidge was familiar with waking up early, as they did at the Garrison, so she was up and ready in just a few minutes. She headed towards her destination, but was not surprised to see Shiro and Keith had already beaten her there. Shiro looked awake enough, but Keith was almost falling ever, despite the fact that he was leaning against Shiro, who was pretty much holding all his weight. Hunk came in a few minutes after her, and Lance was unsurprisingly last. He did make it in before the Princess got mad, so that was improvement. 

“So what is this bonding exercise you want us to do, before eating” Hunk said, punctuating his last words with a rub to his stomach. The Princess smiled kindly at him, and turned to address the entire team. 

“I believe you are all familiar with this one, what is it you said it was?” She turned towards Shiro, but suddenly remembered the word.

“Oh! Trust fall” Everyone collectively groaned, giving Shiro the nastiest looks they could muster this early in the… Uh… Curse space time. Keith lifted his fist in an effort to punch Shiro’s shoulder, but it was a weak attempt and the older man caught it with a laugh. 

“You will all have a chance to trust and to be trusted, and Coran will team up the pairs as we go along” She explained, hoping to get more enthusiasm from the team. She thought they would be happy with the bonding exercise she had chosen, as it was from their planet. Coran cleared his throat and looked at all of them.

“Since Allura is now a paladin, she will be joining you in these exercises” Coran stated, and everyone could see the excitement evident in the Altean’s face. 

“And since we have an uneven number, Shiro has offered to participate as well!” Coran said. Keith looked straight into Shiro’s eyes, and without blinking, he said;

“I swear to god I’ll drop you Shiro” The man simply laughed at his younger teammates threat, and ruffled Keith’s hair up, making it look even worse than the usual mullet. Lance laughed, and must have commented about it, but Pidge was not paying attention to them. Coran was speaking again, so she payed close attention. 

“The first teams will be: Shiro and Hunk, Lance and Allura, and Pidge and Keith” He said. All happiness disappeared from Allura’s face as she was teamed up with Lance, and Lance winked at her.

“I’ll catch you” He said

“I’ll drop you” The Princess deadpanned. That wiped the smile off his face and he pouted.

“Oh come on Allura, I thought we bonded! We have both flown Blue!” He said. Pidge was surprised that any suggestiveness had left Lance’s tone and body posture completely, and he was truly upset about this. Allura rolled her eyes and smiled

“Yes of course Lance” She smiled fondly. Huh, Pidge wondered what had caused the sudden change in dynamic between them. She headed over to where Keith was awkwardly standing, clearly missing having Shiro to hold him up. He looked down at Pidge and awkwardly shuffled his feet around, opening his mouth but closing it again. He settled for just standing in front of her, staring right at her shoulder, refusing to make eye contact. 

“Uh, how about we watch the others first” She offered, and Keith visibly relaxed

“Ok” He answered simply. Hunk and Shiro were going first, and Hunk readily stood behind their former leader, ready to catch him. Coran signaled for Shiro to fall, and he did…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
Forward, and face first into the hard floor. Hunk shrieked loudly at what he saw happen, but Shiro made no sound. 

“You were supposed to fall backwards!” Hunk shrieked

“I know” Came Shiro’s simple answer

“Alright!” Said Coran, moving on. “Now Shiro will catch Hunk!” Pidge watched as Shiro effortlessly caught Hunk and helped him right himself, before they both turned to Coran, indicating that they were done. 

“Allura, Lance, would you like to go next?” Coran asked, and both of them nodded.

“Ladies first” Said Lance, without any flirtatious undertones. Allura turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, before taking a deep breath and falling backwards. Lance caught her without hesitation, and Allura let out the breath she had been holding in. Lance clapped her hand and turned around, doing the same as she had done, but without holding his breath. He trusted her completely. Allura looked slightly nervous as she watched Lance tip back without hesitation, but her arms spread forward the same way she imagined Lance had done, and she caught him, pushing him back up perhaps a little too harshly. Lance didn’t complain surprisingly, and suddenly all eyes were on her and Keith. 

“Ok, do me” Pidge winced at Keith’s poor choice of words, but decided not to comment on it. She noticed Lance was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut, but she admired the fact that he hadn’t said a thing yet. Keith turned around, but didn’t seem to be falling back.

“Any time now, Keith” Coran gently said. Keith took a deep breath, and slightly tipped backwards, but he righted himself almost immediately. 

“Keith” Shiro said, reassuringly. Keith finally started to actually fall backwards when it dawned on Pidge. She stepped out of the way and helplessly watched Keith fall on his back onto the floor. The betrayed look on his face as he looked up at her as he fell in what seemed like slow motion. Lance started wildly cackling, and Shiro looked at Pidge with betrayal as well. Allura frowned, muttering something about that not being how it was done, and Hunk’s jaw was almost on the floor. Keith’s head hit the ground, and he just looked at her eyes wide.

“This wasn’t what I meant by ‘If you love me let me go’” He said

“I panicked!” Pidge said “how am I supposed to catch any of you?!” She asked, alarmed.

“Look at my weak arms!” She said, gesturing wildly to just that. Coran and Allura looked at each other and their eyes widened.

“Ah, we hadn’t thought of that, number 5” Coran stated. Keith was still staring up into space and laying on the ground, still feeling the betrayal.

“And then you wonder why I have trust issues” He muttered, barely loud enough for Pidge to hear. She felt a little bad, she really should have thought of this before Keith was falling to his doom. The dark-haired boy stood up and now refused to meet her eyes.

“Is it safe to assume you will drop me if I try?” She asked

“Yes” Came the simple reply. Lovely.

“We need a solution, this simply won’t do” Huffed Allura, placing her hands on her hips. If only she had something to help her hold up… Wait a minute. Her eyes lit up and she asked the team to wait for her as she rushed back to her room. She had been reprogramming a Rover 2.0 she had captured from the last Galran base they had infiltrated, and she was almost done. She could fix it so that it would help her support the extra weight of one of her teammates falling on top of her. A few more tweaks… Just a little more… Done! She headed back to where the rest of her team was patiently waiting for her, and she presented her masterpiece to all the wide eyes.

“Ta-da!” She said, holding up her now alive Rover 2.0, who was glowing green. Lance winced as he looked at it, clearly remembering when the Rover look-alike had almost blown him and Coran up. Once again, she felt bad for bringing up the bad memory, but the damage was done. Shiro and Allura approved, so she headed back to Keith, who took a step away from her, and offered to test it out.

“After dropping me, you expect me to trust you and that… Thing?” The taller boy shook his head, his eyes staring right into the floor.

“Come on Keith, do it for the sake of breakfast” Hunk piped up. At that moment, Keith’s stomach growled so he begrudgingly agreed to be her Guinee pig. He hesitantly leaned back, before fully falling backwards, and Pidge held out her hands in front of her. Thankfully, Rover 2.0 got the message and backed her up, helping her to catch Keith, and help him back to his standing position. Keith looked relieved, and he nodded, gesturing for her to turn around.

“Uh, so will you catch me now?” She cautiously asked. When she got a quick nod from her teammate, she turned around and fell backwards, feeling Keith’s arms wrap under her armpits and help her back up in a matter of seconds. She sighed, fully aware she was going to have to do this a couple more times before she could finally have breakfast. 

“Now we switch it up! With Shiro and Pidge” Pidge gulped “Allura and Hunk, and Lance and Keith!” Coran finished announcing. Keith groaned as he looked at Lance, who was wiggling his eyebrows at him. 

“Who wants to start?” Coran asked. Instantly, Allura and Hunk shared a look, before raising up their hands as high as they could.

“Looks like we have some eager volunteers!” Coran cheered. Allura went first, her shoulders were still tense, but at least she didn’t take a deep breath before falling back. Hunk caught her and safely helped her to stand up straight, before he turned around.

“Uh, Allura, are you sure you can-” Allura dismissed whatever Hunk was going to say next, and urged him to ‘trust her’. As soon as she could, she effortlessly caught Hunk, lifting him back to his place standing firmly on his own two feet, without even flinching. Pidge was impressed, but felt slightly inadequate. Here was this strong woman who could probably lift Hunk up (She had after all launched Shiro all the way to safety back inside the Galra base, since Shiro could not shut up about that moment, clearly impressed himself) Shiro and Pidge were up next, and she went first, safely falling into Shiro’s arms. Now that Rover 2.0 was helping her, she found it easier to catch her teammates, but it still took some effort from her. Next up, where Keith and Lance, who were arguing over who would go first. Those two had gotten along splendidly for some amount of time, but lately had gone back to their usual bickering. Though Pidge was noticing it was slightly different, as everything they said had flirtatious undertones. 

“Don’t worry Keith,” Lance winked “I’ll catch you” Keith blinked, his posture expressing his confusion. The dark-haired boy looked at him blankly and replied

“Well yeah, that is the point of this exercise” He said. Lance sighed and placed his head gently in his hand, slowly shaking it. 

“Keith, poor oblivious Keith” Lance said, muffled by his hands. Keith still looked confused, wondering why Lance was disappointed in him. 

“Well, I know you’ll catch me” Keith smiled brightly. Huh, that was new. That seemed to boost Lance’s confidence, and he turned the other boy around before standing a considerable distance, and getting ready to catch him. 

“I’m still emotionally scarred from Pidge though” Said Keith, giving the girl a pointed look. Keith took a deep breath and leaned backwards without hesitation, fully trusting that his fellow teammate would catch him. Pidge half expected Lance to side step last minute, but instead, the tan boy caught Keith in his arms, wiggled his eyebrows a little (to which Keith rolled his eyes) and helped him back up, excitedly bouncing on his feet, ready for it to be his turn. He turned around and yelled 

“Trust fall!” Before falling backwards. Keith barely had time to prepare to catch the falling boy, so it was messy and he almost ended up falling on the floor along with Lance, but he managed to avoid that possibility. Coran assigned the next groups, which consisted of Hunk and Lance, Keith and Shiro, and Pidge and Allura. Hunk and Lance went without a hitch, effortlessly trusting each other and not falling on their backs. Shiro went first, and actually fell back this time, almost expecting Keith to let him fall. Keith sighed, but did no such thing, and actually caught the man.

“Aww Keith” Shiro smiled

“Shut up before I drop you” Came the harsh reply. Keith went next, and Shiro caught him, saying something about not wanting to give Keith any further trust issues. Pidge went first, falling into the strong Altean’s arms, and actually wanting to stay there. Sadly, Allura let go and giggled as she turned around, ready to fall back and hope the smaller paladin would catch her with the help of her robot. Allura seemed to be enjoying this very much, probably out of all the paladins, she seemed to be the one to like this exercise the most. Pidge hoped it wouldn’t become a regular thing. She caught Allura with no trouble, with Rover 2.0 assisting her. The next teams were Shiro and Lance, Keith and Allura, and Hunk and Pidge. Now that Pidge had no problem catching her teammates, she only encountered slight difficulty getting Hunk to stand back up, but that was because he kept squirming and muttering something along the lines of ‘Don’t drop me’. Lance cheered when Shiro caught him, muttering something about ‘My hero’ (which Pidge noticed made Keith look jealous) and then Shiro nervously fell backwards, and Lance struggled to catch him. He had not been paying as much attention as he maybe should have, and Shiro almost slipped and fell, which made the man put on a look of betrayal already. Lance did not let him fall, and pouted as he accused Shiro of not trusting him. Keith and Allura kind of awkwardly did it, and Keith instantly moved away from her once it was over, choosing to stand next to Lance instead. Now Keith went with Hunk, Shiro with Allura, and Pidge with Lance. This would be the last one. Pidge threatened to kill Lance with any visible object in the castle if he dropped her, to which Lance nervously gulped, and assured her that he would like to keep his head attached to his shoulders, so he would avoid that possibility. That being said, she turned around and was not surprised when Lance caught her, his face still mortified, most likely thinking of very unpleasant ways to die. With the help of Rover 2.0, she repaid the favor and caught him, before they both turned to watch the rest of their team. Hunk and Keith wordlessly proceeded with the exercise, and once they were done, went to stand with Lance and Pidge. Hunk and Pidge started chatting about some Altean technology, while Lance and Keith gave each other quick glances in between looking at Shiro and Allura awkwardly try to decide who should go first.

“Well, ladies first and all that-” Shiro started

“Are you insinuating that I am uncappable of being second?” Allura demanded though it had a friendly mock accusing tone. 

“No! Not at all Princess!” Shiro nervously tried to fix. Allura laughed and patted his shoulder, shaking her head. She turned around and asked Shiro if he was ready, and after receiving confirmation from her teammate, she proceeded to fall backwards. Shiro sighed when it was his turn, relieved that soon, they would be able to enjoy a nice peaceful breakfast. He fell backwards and Allura caught him, and she cheered at her accomplishment. 

“Time for breakfast paladins!” She said, throwing both hands up in celebration. The paladins all cheered and Lance even started doing a weird version of the chicken dance, when suddenly…

“Princess! A Galran ship seems to be locked onto us! We need Voltron!” The voice of Coran interrupted their small celebration party. The crushed looks on the entire teams faces were heartbreaking, but they all rushed to their lions when they felt a blast from the enemy ship.

“Guess breakfast will have to wait” Allura said “Everyone, to their lions!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
